


Back It Up

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss Due To Alcohol, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months before Simon and Clary were thrown into different worlds, they were just normal teenagers. They decided to do normal teenager stuff... such as going out to drink and have fun. Only the two don't remember that night. At all. Later, a case they're working on with the Shadowhunters, Magnus, and Raphael brings up a few answers. </p><p>Simon definitely doesn't remember meeting Raphael that night and he definitely doesn't remember flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not one to complain about my summaries but seriously this story is hard to describe. I guess all I can say is read it and it'll make sense :) Enjoy!

**FOUR MONTHS AGO.**

Simon’s giggling as Clary pulls him to the club doors. He and his fiery best friend have already had a few shots back at the last club they hit. It’s not a responsible thing to do, club-hopping, but then again they’re not trying to be responsible. They’re trying to be youthful and stupid. And they are having fun, being young, human, and tipsy.

“This is so awesome!” Clary exclaims in her high voice. Simon always thinks it’s funny how her voice seems to climb a few octaves once they’ve been drinking. But according to her, he can’t speak English when he’s drunk so they both have something to tease each other about.

But Simon’s agreeing with Clary as they step fully inside the club. The walls are dark with neon purple lights lining a few printed images. The room itself is extravagant with expensive-looking furniture and expensive-looking liquor. He tries to drag his eyes away from the bar but can’t help thinking how much they need a delicious, sweet drink.

Simon pats Clary’s forearm relentlessly, trying to get her attention but she’s just as enamored by the night life as he is. The people themselves seem to shimmer and glow under the low lighting. Simon blames it on the body glitter they’re most likely wearing.

“Clary!” Simon calls over the pulsing music. “I’m going to get us drinks. Find us a spot around here!” He instructs kindly.

Clary nods excitedly, stepping away from his side to step into the thriving crowd without any hesitation. Gosh, Simon thinks. She is such a troublemaker. But he can’t blame her because he happens to hold the same spark she does. He thinks that’s one of the man reasons they’re best friends.

He continues his drunken train of though as he makes his way up to the bar. There are a few people sitting or standing at the bar, making it crowded, but Simon’s able to slide between two people with ease. There’s a woman to his right, dressed in a dress that he could almost swear is nothing but sequins. She’s enraptured by the handsome gentleman next to her and he appears to be in the same lustful trance as she.

Simon trails his gaze across the glowing surface of the bar to Simon’s left. Here stands a man about his size, a little shorter but he makes up for it in mass. Seriously, are his muscles even real? Simon’s tempted to reach out and feel those muscles to answer his own question but the man seems to notice his staring.

The man brings his gaze up from his phone. His lips are pursed in what Simon’s positive is agitation, and he glares at the wall of liquor. He then drags his gaze over to Simon with anger in his eyes.

Simon’s drunken smile falters, replaced with slight fear. He can feel his brown eyes go doe-like. He’s all but gaping at this dark, _extremely_ handsome party-goer.

“I…” Simon starts, trying his hardest to utter an apology. But his throat doesn’t work and he thinks he might be drooling… Leave it to Simon to make a fool of himself in under thirty seconds.

The bartender takes that moment to interrupt and Simon’s silently thanking him. He gives the man a look followed by a knowing smile. “Raphael, nice to see you. Are you having the special?” He questions, his voice holding a tone as if there’s an inside joke between the two. But his eyes dart over to Simon playfully. “Or is he-”

Raphael seems to understand where this is going and cuts the bartender off almost immediately. “I’ll take the special.” His tone is closed off and rough. Simon quickly surmises that he’s not the joking type.

The bartender laughs Raphael’s poor attitude off and turns around as he makes the drink. Simon thinks this is a perfect time to try and redeem himself but he can’t say a single word. He’s so used to having word vomit that his sudden speechlessness has him worried.

The bartender takes that moment to turn back to the two, one drink in hand. He sets it down in front of Raphael, talking as he does so. Raphael’s back to his phone so the bartender pays him no mind.

“And what can I get for you, buddy?” The bartender asks as he places the drink down. He turns to look at Simon expectantly.

But all Simon can think about is how Raphael is still next to him. He’s finishing a text message before he goes, or at least that’s what Simon assumes he’s doing. That really makes him dread what he has to order.

His silence causes the bartender to lift his brows, his way of pressing for an answer.

Simon exhales as he gives in,  stuttering his answer. “S-screaming orgasm, please.” Simon’s voice is quiet while his face burns from his embarrassment. “Two.” He adds as the bartender turns away with a chuckle.

It doesn’t help that the man next to him, Raphael, smirks smugly as he slides his phone into his pocket. He turns away from the bar, coming face to face with Simon now.

Simon really wishes he wouldn’t have because he is _really_ attractive and Simon’s drunk so that only increases his risk of doing something stupid.

Raphael drags his gaze over Simon, taking him in as if he’s a piece of food. It makes Simon’s skin prickle in all the right ways.

“Enjoy,” Raphael comments, lifting his brows as he turns around and melds into the crowd.

Simon thinks his heart is about to burst from his chest from thumping so hard.

“Here’s your drinks, kid.” The bartender comments, with a grin. He slides them across the surface with ease.

Simon sighs as he presses his palms against the frosty glasses. The cool feeling is calming but he’s feeling… troublesome. “Can you add on six shots? Wait, make it eight… actually ten. Definitely ten.” Simon decides. “Tequila.”

The bartender lifts his brow as if in disbelief. He waits to see if Simon’s joking, but Simon just stares back blankly, waiting for his order.

“Okay…” the bartender trails off as he turns around and grabs the glasses. It takes him only a few seconds before he returns with a tray that has the ten shots on top.

“Thanks!” Simon grins as he takes the tray hurriedly, placing his and Clary’s drinks on the tray with the shots. He turns around and maneuvers through the crowd. His eyes scan the tables along the edge of the dance floor, moving from face to face until he finds Clary at the table near the corner. She gets up on her tiptoes and waves him over excitedly.

He heads over in her direction, giving her a dramatic look as he sets the tray down on the table. “You’ve got no idea how badly I embarrassed myself.”

Clary laughs as she widens her eyes at the drinks. “And you thought it’d be a great idea to get even more drunk for even more embarrassing moments?” She giggles.

Simon scoffs as at that, splitting the shots. Five for him, five or her. He wiggles his brows as he lifts the first shot.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve gotten to have fun and cause chaos so I felt this was necessary.” He smiles widely as he motions for her to pick up her shot. “To trouble!” He toasts.

“To trouble!” Clary laughs and clinks their shots together. In unison, they throw back their shots and gulp down the liquid. They grimace and shutter at the taste as they place the little glasses down.

“Oh, God,” Simon manages through the burning. His voice is rough from the assault of the tequila. He reaches for his sweeter drink and takes a gulp.

Clary does the same, letting out a sound of shock. “This is far more than trouble,” she breathes after she drinks from their savior cocktails.

Once the two recover from the terrible shot, they turn their gazes two each other. Within seconds they burst into laughter.

“Alright, let’s make sure you get your moneys worth for these terrible shots.” Clary laughs as she reaches for another thing of tequila.

“You’re brave, Clary Fray.” Simon laughs at the words, finding the sounding of her name with his words silly. They clink their glasses together and repeats the process until the shots are gone and their sweet drinks are nearly empty.

They’re swaying as they converse, falling into anything they can think to talk about. But then Clary’s remembering Simon’s words from earlier and her interest is piqued.

“Wait,” she gasps, waving Simon’s current story away with her hand. “Wait, wait, wait. What happened that you said was super embarrassing? I want to know.”

Simon pauses, his mind going blank at her words. He recalls saying that but he can’t remember why. He was embarrassed but can’t seem to fathom as to why. He laughs amazedly, shrugging. “I’ve got no idea! Man, alcohol really does work.”

Clary bursts out laughing at that, her head tilting back as she allows her laughter to bubble out of her. And her laughter causes Simon to laugh. The two are weak from drinking and laughing. They’re already lightheaded from the alcohol, being out of breath from laughing definitely isn’t helping.

But that’s not enough for Clary. She grabs onto Simon’s wrist to pull him to the dance floor before he can run and hide.

He realizes where they’re going when he notices all of the other bodies around them. Clary turns to him, giggling as she slaps his arm playfully.

“Stop being a baby. We’re trying to be young and troublemakers!” She yells over the music, now lifting her hands above her head and moving with the music.

Simon laughs but starts to move to the music as well. He blames it on the alcohol, because normally he wouldn’t have the confidence to do this but he’s warm and happy because of his best friend and their copious amounts of alcohol.

They’re sloppy with their movements but they’re smooth with the way they roll their hips. Not that he and Clary are extravagant dancers but they also know how to be alittle slutty when they need to be.

“Oh, look at Simon with the smooth moves!” Clary yells at her friend, leaning forward as she laughs.

Simon laughs too, as he reaches out for Clary’s hand. She gives it to him willing, grasping onto him with matching strength. They entwine their arms together, coming close together and then separating with another move, dragging their hands down one another’s arms.

Clary then twirls Simon around and spins around herself. She presses their backs together, moving with him to the music.

Simon laughs, his head falling back against her shoulder.  She does the same, their heads pressing together. But then they push off one another, bumping their butts together as they separate. They turn back around to face one another, giggling uncontrollably.

Clary starts to laugh so hard that she crosses her legs, waving him off. “Simon, stop making me laugh! I’m going to pee myself!”

But the comment only causes Simon to laugh harder. His head falls back, a hand coming up to land on his chest as he giggles. He manages to stand upright, but he sways not because he’s dancing. Because the room seems to swaying too. He points at Clary and motions for her to leave.

“Bathroom! Go to the bathroom!” He tells her hurriedly, his way of trying to help her not pee her pants.

Clary laughs as she turns and runs away from him, trying her hardest to control herself. Simon watches as she disappears down the hallway, shaking his head at his friend fondly. He takes a step away from the dance floor, having no reason to be there if Clary’s not there. He’s not going to dance by himself, he may be drunk but he’s not _that_ drunk. Or at least not yet.

He doesn’t see the figure coming from the other direction, he’s only got his eyes where their table stands. He pushes his glasses up his nose as he moves the small step closer to the table, but he happens to crash right into somebody.

He gasps from the momentum, but there are arms around him, keeping him where he stands. But his glasses are now askew on his face, making it very hard to see.

He glimpses over at the figure that’s on his right, his eyes widening apologetically. “Oh, man. I’m so sorry,” he slurs, turning towards them fully as his hands move with his words.

But he realizes exactly whose path he stepped in.

Raphael’s looking up at him slowly, his face stolid as he allows Simon to rattle off is apology. That is until his eyes meet Simon’s. There’s evidence of shock in his eyes, clearly not expecting the other.

“Oh, no.” Simon breathes, his hand freezing in the air. Now he remembers why he was embarrassed. “It’s you.” He continues.

The comment brings a small smirk to the man’s face, the man that Simon should really start calling Raphael. But that would require them to be further acquainted, wouldn’t it? And Simon’s pretty sure that’s not going to happen.

“It’s me.” Raphael repeats, the hint of amusement in his smirk. The smile really makes it hard for Simon to take his eyes off of Raphael’s lips.

“I’m really sorry about earlier,” Simon blurts out, a slew of words now making their way out of him finally. Just not the perfect timing. “For staring. And now, for running into you. And staring again.”

Raphael opens his mouth, confusion in his brow. He doesn’t seem to understand why Simon would be apologizing, but before he can say a word, a waiter with a tray of drinks gets bumped into. Which only sends him stumbling into Simon. He’s not concerned about the other, he’s more concerned with making sure the glasses don’t clatter to the ground so he bumps into Simon roughly, using him as a sort of cushion.

But the momentum from the waiter sends Simon stumbling a step forward, and his drunkenness causes him to trip over his one feet which sends him straight into the arms of Raphael.

He grips onto the biceps he was thinking about earlier, and feels himself gulp. Raphael’s really built. He trails his eyes up from Raphael’s mouth, where the other happens be holding him. Their chests are pressed tightly together, Raphael’s hands strong on his hips. He seems to be the only thing keeping Simon standing at this point.

Simon straightens his feet below him, now using them to stand a little stronger. The room is spinning even worse due to nearly falling and the alcohol. Damn alcohol… He keeps his hands on Raphael’s arms, never wanting to leave his strong grip.

But for some reason that thought seems to blossom in his mind. He darts his gaze from Raphael’s assessing eyes down to his reddened lips. He then brings his eyes back up to Raphael’s gaze to say his next words.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he says, but his words hang in the air as if it was a question.

But Raphael doesn’t say a word. His mouth unhinges, leaving his lips separated only a few centimeters, but Simon takes that as an invitation. He launches forward with drunken eagerness, his hands now leaving Raphael’s arms to cup his face in his hands.

He presses his lips firmly to Raphael’s, perhaps too roughly. But then he feels Raphael’s lips separated followed by a press of tongue and Simon thinks he just might pass out. He opens his mouth, moaning into the kiss. He feels his tongue pass Raphael’s teeth and he feels something sharp, but he doesn’t give it another thought.

The whole moment seems unbelievable. He can’t get enough of Raphael, but then he feels the kiss turn tender as Raphael presses his lips softly to Simon’s. He’s then pulling back, leaving Simon breathless.

Simon takes in a deep breath as he lets himself come back to reality. He’s really thankful that Raphael’s still holding him because if he wasn’t Simon knows he would’ve fallen on the floor by now. His eyes flutter open to find Raphael still in front of him, as if he expected him to be a part of his imagination.

“Wow,” Simon breathes, now dragging his hands down Raphael’s arms and letting them fall at his side. Raphael’s next to remove his hands, only after he’s sure Simon can stand on his own.

While Simon seems to be walking on a cloud, completely dazed from the kiss, Raphael seems concerned. His eyes dart over Simon’s shoulder for a split second, almost too fast for Simon to notice but even in his drunken state he picks up on it.

Raphael turns back to Simon, almost apologetically. “I’ve got to go,” he growls out, now stepping away from Simon speedily.

Simon turns around, hopes of getting Raphael’s number, but he sees Raphael sliding between people, his broad shoulders disappearing from view. Simon sighs as his mysterious one-night crush disappears for forever.

Clary’s then coming up behind him, her arm snaking around his shoulders. She places her head on his shoulder, now getting to the snugly part of drunk. “I’m ready to go home if you are.”

Simon nods in agreement, eyes still glued to the location Raphael had gone. With a heavy sigh, he tears his eyes away from the direction to his friend, finding her eyes shut. He then realizes how tired he is as well and is more than happy to leave to get some good sleep. They’ve still got the rest of the weekend ahead of them.

“Let’s get our sleep on!” Simon says excitedly, now lifting his arm to wrap around her shoulders as well.

“Yeah!” She yells back, but a yawn escapes her. The action causes both her and Simon to chuckle.

-

The next morning Simon awakes with his face buried in a couch cushion that definitely belongs to the Fray’s. He then remembers that Jocelyn had left for the weekend, something about work, but her and Luke had disappeared together. It left Simon and Clary speculating as to whether it was a date weekend or they were actually off on work duty.

But Simon’s mind starts to throb the second he starts to think and that’s definitely something he’s going to have to fix. He groans as he brings his hands up to rub at his eyes. The action takes away the pain just a little.

In return, there’s a groan from the other side of the room. He brings his eyes up, although narrowed as an attempt to fight off the bright sunlight coming in through the large windows.

Clary’s on the other couch, sprawled out with a blanket only covering her lower half. Her and Simon had somehow managed to make it home safely and even managed to change into their pajamas. Simon feels the need to pat himself on the back for that accomplishment, considering he can’t remember anything from the night before.

“Next time you say shots I’m going to punch you in the face,” Clary groans from her spot on the other couch. She turns her head in Simon’s direction, smiling at him to let him know she’s joking.

Simon chuckles in return, moving to roll on his side. His feet get tangled in the blanket but he can’t seem to care. “I’ll let you punch me in the face. By the terrible aftertaste I’m guessing tequila.”

Clary groans once again. Simon’s sure he’s going to hear that a lot for the rest of the day. “Definitely tequila.”

But then the two are falling into sleepy laughter, both content where they lay.

“So I’m thinking a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes followed by a lot and lot of coffee.” Clary suggests, turning her eyes over to Simon.

He nods as he reaches for his glasses, grinning widely now. “Can’t disagree with that. Can you make my pancakes into something cool?”

“Only if you can make my eggs the way I like ‘em.” Clary throws back, now kicking the blanket off of her feet as she gets prepared to get up.

Simon snaps his fingers in agreement, winking at her. “Deal.”

And then the two get up from their slumber, stretching their arms above their heads. After a loud groan from them both, letting out all the tension they feel in their bodies, they finally move into action. Clary starts by getting all the pans out from the cabinets while Simon divulges into the fridge to pull out all ingredients they’ll need.

They laugh as they prepare their breakfast, each trying to pull any details from the night before but nothing coming to mind. They eventually agree to let it be and accept the blankness they’ve both been cursed with. They also agree that it’s probably better that they don’t agree. Being that drunk means they probably did some pretty embarrassing things that they’re more than glad to forget.

After the food is made, they make their plates and happily make their way into the living room. They settle in front of the coffee table and cross their legs. Clary’s got the remote, searching through the channels for anything interesting. If they’re lucky their might be a cool documentary on.

They settle in after Clary chooses a channel. Each mowing down on their pancakes, eggs, and bacon as if they’re ravenous dogs.

Although neither can remember the night before, that doesn’t mean it was one of the best nights they had, followed by one of the best mornings. The lack of memory is a memory itself, which Simon and Clary will hold close to heart for as long as they live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be two chapters but it turned into more. My apologies! I'll be able to wrap this up in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy!

**PRESENT DAY.**

Raphael and Simon take quiet steps down the hall, Raphael one step in front of Simon. That’s the advantage of being the clan leader, Simon guesses, being able to be the first one in the room. Simon’s also distracted by his phone, otherwise he’d be right at Raphael’s side.

But they’re only headed back to Raphael’s suite where his and Simon’s bedrooms are. It’s kind like living in an apartment complex filled with vampires. Actually, that’s exactly what it’s like.

Raphael pushes into the room and steps away from the door, leaving it to Simon to shut. He does this silently, turning around to turn the lock. Raphael had made fun of Simon for that at first, but it was a habit Simon wasn’t able to shake.

He definitely wouldn’t have left the front door of his old home unlocked. But he also wasn’t a vampire with special abilities to protect himself.

Now Raphael lets him do it, watching him from the other side of the room. He’s got an infuriatingly cocky smile as he crosses his arms over his chest, causing his muscles to strain against his shirt. Simon always curses him for that, in his head of course. Seriously, how does Raphael not stretch his shirts out doing that?

Simon turns around, stepping away from the door and heads over to one of the awful gold chairs. He throws himself down, sprawling his limbs over the armrests. Rather than sitting upright, like most people would, he’s got his feet hanging higher than his head as he covers as much space on the furniture as possible.

“Are you incapable of sitting politely?” Raphael scolds as he steps to the side. He’s working his way over to the bar where a tall pitcher of blood sits. He starts to pour two glasses, one for him and one for Simon.

“Are you seriously going to judge me about the way I sit? You get to judge me all day with training and the clothes I own, or the way I talk and _even_ the things I’m interested in, but when it comes to the way I relax when no one is around you aren’t allowed to scold me, good sir.” Simon’s words float out of his mouth, only stumbling over a few words. But he’s grinning at his joke, his laugh filling the room. He tilts his head so he can watch Raphael.

“But I’m around,” Raphael adds on, now bringing Simon’s glass over to him.

Simon takes the cup thankfully, lifting it towards Raphael in a small cheer. Raphael simply rolls his eyes and lifts his glass to his lips. Simon does the same but is sure to take a smaller sip.

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to start letting loose. You can’t spend the rest of eternity being a tightwad,” Simon snickers, leaning in to take another sip to hide his smile.

“I’m not a tightwad. I just don’t feel the need to act like a dorky mundane.” Raphael shoots back, brows working as a weapon to help his insult. His smile seems to add kindness to his words, which only makes Simon’s head spin. Damn Raphael for being so expressive.

“You didn’t know me for very long as a mundane, so I think that’s an unfair accusation.” Simon sits up as he talks, pretending to be serious. His grin gives him away.

Raphael now steps away from him, moving to take a look at the trinkets in the small glass case. Simon’s sure he’s studied those a thousand times.

“Simon, I would bet most things that you’re no different now as a vampire than you were as a mundane.” Raphael pauses as he now turns on his heel, bringing his gaze back over to Simon. But there’s something different in the air now. He seems to drag his eyes over Simon as if he’s taking in every detail.

Simon seems oblivious as he chuckles at Raphael’s comment. “I can only wonder what it would have been like to know you before I turned. You probably would have hated me even more.”

Raphael’s head quirks to the side just a centimeter as he takes in Simon’s words. His face scrunches in confusion at that. “And why would that be?”

“I don’t know,” Simon starts as he now swings his legs down to rest on the ground. He manages to keep his glass straight, not spilling a drip. Good thing too because he’s sure Raphael would be very angry if he happened to spill. “You probably would have given me one look, a very brooding look,” Simon pauses to set his face to what he thinks Raphael looks like but laughs it off, not able to hold the serious expression, “you probably would have called me annoying and then leave.”

Raphael grows quiet, his usual calculated stare darting away from Simon as he thinks. He pushes himself off of the case he was leaning on and turns attention elsewhere.

Simon remain unaware as he takes a drink, thinking of plans for the night. “Y’know, I’ve been trying to think of stuff we could do tonight. It is Friday night and I don’t have anything to do and I don’t think I heard you say you had plans…” Simon’s turned his gaze over to Raphael, letting his words trail off in a question. Patiently, he waits for Raphael’s answer to his not-question.

Raphael shakes his head at Simon’s assumption. “I don’t have any plans.” He reiterates.

“We could watch some movies. You seem like the kind of guy who hasn’t seen _the Notebook_. Which I must say is a movie everyone must see in their lifetime.” Simon nods with a blossoming smile, now moving to his feet as he divulges his ideas. He moves his one hand around as he talks, keeping the other at his side since it holds his glass.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Raphael scoffs, turning his amused look on Simon.

Simon looks back at him blatantly, waiting for an explanation for Raphael’s words. After a moments of silence, Raphael sighs and takes the bait.

“You’ve actually seen that movie?” Raphael fills in, moving over to the chair Simon was originally sitting in. “That’s sad, even for you, _nene._ ”

Simon pushes off the comment with ease, giving Raphael a defensive look. “You’ve got no idea what you’re missing. The movie itself is so average and clichéd with a boring love line that gives you a very expected twist at the end that still has you in tears. It’s a movie marvel, really.”

As his words continue on, Raphael’s brows draw closer and closer in confusion. When Simon’s done talking Raphael’s brow quirks up curiously in question. “I really can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or if you’re really praising a movie for being uninteresting.”

Simon lifts his hands as if he’s weighing something. He laughs with a shrug. “Kind of both. But seriously, we have to watch it.”

Raphael’s shaking his head the other as he settles back into his chair, stumped when it comes to Simon. “I guess? You’re really giving me mixed signals when it comes to this movie.”

Simon’s head falls back just slightly, a laugh leaving him. Raphael can’t help but note how cute the laugh was. The way he scrunches his face up and then had to tilt his head back so he could laugh louder. Or the way he brings the back of his hand up to cover his mouth almost shyly.

“It’ll make a lot more sense after we watch the movie, trust me.” He giggles as he finishes off his drink. “I will meet you in the entertainment room in… five minutes? I’ll be the one in the Ninja Turtle pajama pants.”

“By those terms I’m guessing this is going to be a night in for us.” Raphael laughs as he stands up from the furniture. “I’ll see you there then.”

Simon flashes him a bright smile before he zips off, a blur as he leaves the room. Raphael’s shaking his head in return with a fond smile, turning to walk to the entertainment room at human speed. He’s moving into the room to situate things around for their now planned night.

Raphael doesn’t use the entertainment room very often but he’d thought he’d try and put together a room such as this for the other vampires. He’d offered them the room whenever they needed it, to come in and watch a movie, play some music, or just come in and completely shut themselves off from the world. He would say the room gets used maybe once a month, sometimes less. But he doesn’t regret getting the room because when the others do use it, he can tell it’s helpful.

But ever since Simon’s been around the room’s been getting used a lot more. Simon has grown up with all of the technology; he’s born with the innate sense on how to work all the electronics. The other vampires weren’t born in the technology era, unlike Simon, they struggle with the electronics.

Raphael’s moving to the light fixture, lowering the lights to provide a small glow around the room. It’ll stay like that until Simon returns with the film. But for now, he’s throwing himself down on the furniture, settling in towards one of the corners.

He’s pulling his phone out and setting it on the table in front of the couch. Moments later, Raphael hears Simon’s footsteps as he nears the room. The sound of Simon moving is silent, but his movements seem loud in Raphael’s ears. He’s positive that Simon isn’t being loud, Raphael’s just always on alert, listening to his surrounding and senses for anything out of the ordinary..

It’s seconds later that the door opens and Simon enters with a bright smile. He’s got at least five movies in hand. The sight causes Raphael’s shoulders to slump as if Simon’s presenting him with a stack full of paperwork.

Simon’s perceptive when it comes to Raphael’s apparent exasperation. He laughs as he moves over to the DVD player that’s nearly brand new. When he’s got his back to Raphael, the vampire can’t help but take in the other.

Simon’s barefoot where he stands, his pale feet seeming to stick out against the dark flooring. Further up, he’s got on a pair of long pajama bottoms, too long for Simon. The material pools around his ankles, which Raphael thinks will probably make Simon even clumsier. Raphael turns his gaze further upward, not shocked to find Simon wearing a dark blue shirt that looks like it’s been owned by Simon for years. Everything Simon’s wearing is overstretched and soft-looking. Raphael’s tempted to graze his fingers down Simon’s back to see just how soft the fabric is.

But Raphael’s suddenly remembering the word “control” and averts his gaze. He tightens his jaw, feeling the tendons move under his skin. It’s his way of grasping after his control, to reign himself back in.

“I know this might be hard to believe, but some of us have some actual jobs to do…” Raphael breathes out, his tone velvety and teasing. He’s saying these words to get a riseouf of Simon, but he’d never admit that.

“Ah, yes, the Interim Chapter President” Simon says with a tilt of amusement. “Well, those duties will  have to wait. You’re going to watch _the Notebook_. It’ll help you be a better leader.” Simon adds as he grabs the remote off of the television stand.

Raphael all but rolls his eyes as he makes his way back over to the light fixture. He turns the lights completely off, the room only illuminated by the TV. Regardless, Raphael’s still able to watch Simon throw himself on the wrap-around couch. His limbs sprawl over the place, claiming most of the couch for himself.

“Really?” Raphael continues, lifting his brows at Simon as he walks around him to get on the other side of the furniture. He sits down far less dramatically than Simon, lounging back suavely. All of his movements are smooth, but less calculated then wheever others are around. He’s relaxed around Simon, but still hasn’t put his frontage down.

Simon doesn’t focus on it too much. He’s thought about it before and has come to the conclusion that Raphael’s the guy who has to keep a lot of people happy which explains his constant professional attitude. But Simon’s noticed Raphael opening up more, albeit very little, but more than when they were forced to be around each other. After Simon was turned.

He really doesn’t want to push Raphael in fear of Raphael closing himself off entirely. And Simon’s not one to demand Raphael show his feelings because that’s not Simon. When Raphael feels more comfortable around Simon he’s sure he’ll see more of who Raphael really is.

“I feel a lot of hate coming from your general direction but I’m pretty confident that this movie will warm your cold dead heart.” Simon retorts, keeping the conversation going despite his thoughts. He tilts his head back so he can look at Raphael from where he lays, since Raphael’s near Simon’s head. But Simon’s not content with viewing Raphael upside down so he twists on his side to take Raphael in properly.

“Oh,” Raphael starts at the mocking insult, his eyebrows darting up. He looks down at Simon with the ghost of a grin on his face. “Making vampire jokes already. I see how it’s going to be.”

Simon chuckles, eyes scrunching up from the blinding grin he gives. The previews roll in the background but neither are paying attention. “Y’know, it’s not too late to join the pajama party.” Simon’s offering as he brings his legs up behind him to cross.

Raphael can’t help but crack a grin at that, chuckling himself. Simon’s feet have completely disappeared from sight, now engulfed around the long fabric of the pajama bottoms. Raphael really can’t fathom why Simon would have gotten such a long pair.

“Not happening,” Raphael manages through his grin, turning his gaze back to the television purposefully.

“Alright, Mr. Cool Guy,” Simon breathes as he looks for a pillow around the couch. He doesn’t find any by his feet s he looks back over in Raphael’s direction. He finds three pillows placed in the corner next to Raphael, which he’s only slightly leaning against.

“Hey, hand me one of those pillows,” Simon instructs blatantly, reaching out and waiting patiently.

Raphael looks at Simon and then to the pillows blankly. He then lifts a brow. “Why? I’m using them?”

Simon’s eyes immediately narrow at him, but a grin is evident on his face. He tries to purse his lips but it only makes him look like a petulant child. He’s really cute.

“You’re most definitely not using any of those pillows,” Simon says defensively, now moving to sit up. He sits on his knees with his hands on his thighs.

Raphael looks him up and down within a split second, a way of intimidation. But he’s only teasing.

“What are you going to do about it?” Raphael growls, his voice low and… sultry. Simon must really be confusing his tone because he’s positive Raphael isn’t meaning to sound so seductive.

Simon grins at Raphael, putting his hand up in a weak fist. As he talks, he starts to lean closer, his eyes trained on Raphael’s face. “I’m going to kick your butt,” he laughs.

Raphael’s leaning in as well, both oblivious that they’re getting closer and closer. It’s been a matter of a minute, maybe two, and their legs are nearly touching. They’d originally started off a foot from each other, but like usual they’re drawn closer and closer.

“I’d like to see you try,” Raphael drawls, flashing a quick smile. Simon’s eyes dart down, mouth unhinging as he takes Raphael’s grin in. He had taken the bait, having expected Raphael’s fangs to be out. But Raphael doesn’t flash his fangs, instead he uses his smirk as a distraction. He takes this advantage over Simon to bring the pillow around to hit Simon squarely in the face.

Simon freezes as he lets the pillow fall between him and Raphael. But as he meets Raphael’s gaze, his mouth opens slowly, quietly. He holds the shocked expression for a few seconds, a smile in his features.

“Raphael,” Simon starts slowly, sounding as if he’s been scandalized. His voice is tight with excitement, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. “I can’t _believe_ you would do something so unprofessional.” Simon jokes.

“You’re literally wearing Ninja Turtle pajamas on them and you’re clothes are all about three times too big for you and _I’m_ the unprofessional one.” Raphael shoots back, watching as Simon places the pillow in the space between them. The pillow is touching Raphael’s leg. Simon then moves so he can rest his head on the pillow. The closeness causes Raphael’s skin to tingle. If Simon’s going to be that close, why not be closer. That’s why he’s so frustrating.

“Comfort is important.” Simon answers with a small chuckle.

Raphael huffs a small laugh at that, exhaling through his nose. He’s about to grow into the silence just as he hears a buzzing.

Raphael’s confused at first, looking around the room for the source of the vibration. That is until his eyes land on Simon. The other is pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Raphael holds back the urge to sight, but instead he just rolls his eyes. He’s about to say something sarcastic when he sees his own phone light up from where it sits on the coffee table in front of them. Confusedly, he reaches forward to scoops up his phone only to find Magnus’s name on his screen.

It’s Simon who glances over at him this time, his phone still buzzing in his hand. He reads Raphael’s phone and Raphael reads Simon’s phone, only since they weren’t trying to hide it.

“Uh-oh,” is all Simon says before he picks up his phone.

Raphael watches as Simon stands and moves to the other side of the room to conduct his conversation. Raphael has to drag his eyes back to his device to focus properly. He swipes his finger across the screen to answer Magnus’s call.

“What’s up?” Raphael answers quietly, leaning into the device for his own sort of privacy.

“Hello, doll,” Magnus purrs into the phone. Raphael can hear the commotion going on behind him and is curious, but he’s not going to ask. “I’m currently surrounded by Shadowhunters have a case that apparently involved the two of us but won’t tell me which one.”

“What do they want with us?” Raphael questions, but then Simon’s voice creeps into his ears.

“Yeah, Clary. We’ll be there in a bit… that is if Raphael comes. If not, it’ll just be me.” Simon says into his phone.

Raphael has to force himself back to his own conversation.

“I suppose they want us to work together, fighting crime, solving their problems,” Magnus teases. Raphael can only imagine the annoyed looks of the Shadowhunters surrounding the warlock. “Please don’t let me do this alone. It’s going to be terribly boring if I have to work with only these Shadowhunters. You know how they are with their rules…” Magnus trails off.

Raphael smirks at the others words, shaking his head fondly for his friend. “Alright, I’ll help out with the case. But I’m doing it for you, not them.” Raphael makes clear.

“Oh, thank goodness for you, doll. Clary’s already talked to Simon about some portions of the case so you’ll have to get better details from him. See you soon, doll.” Magnus’s voice then ends, followed by a silence on the other end.

Raphael then pulls the phone away from his ear, ending his call with Magnus.

As Raphael gets up from his place on the couch, he finds Simon looking back at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Raphael walks over to him, sliding his phone in his pocket as he talks.

“So are you coming with me?” Simon asks hopefully, eyes flitting across Raphael. Raphael realizes that Simon had already turned off the devices in the room. He’d even turned the lights on dimly so they weren’t in complete darkness.

“Yes,” Raphael says exhaustedly. “It seems that Lightwood really has Magnus around his finger. Therefore I’m dragged into these issues as well.”

Simon grins at Raphael, rolling his eyes at the other. They’re leaving the room now, Simon’s bare feet pad against the floor as he follows after Raphael.

“You’re doing what friends do for friends. Which makes you a good friend.” Simon tells him. He then bolts off, gone in a flash only to return seconds later. He’s got a pair of boots in his hands. He steps into them with little difficulty, using the gold pieces of furniture for help.

“Wait,” Raphael stops on his way to the door, turning to watch Simon tuck his pajama bottoms into the boots. He’s added a hoodie along to his get-up, which is only making him look even cuter. “Aren’t you going to change?”

Simon laughs at that as he slides on his other boot. “No, Clary didn’t give me any reason to. Just said we’re talking about something. I don’t think talking really requires me to where a suit.”

Raphael clearly wants to argue that but he pushes it off. It’s been awhile since Simon’s actually gotten to relax so he’s not going to force Simon to do anything he doesn’t want to. Raphael really wishes that they never would have gotten those calls. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to spending some quiet time with Simon… since Simon never seems to shut up unless a movie’s on.

“Fine,” Raphael comments, lingering towards the door. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Simon pushes off, now saddling up to Raphael’s side. The two leave the room together, now headed toward the exit of the hotel and to the Institute.

“So what’s this got to do with you and Magnus?” Simon asks once they’ve made it outside.

“I guess it’s a case we’ve worked on together in the pass. But there have been a few so I’m not sure which once this could be pertaining.” Raphael answers truthfully as they walk down the empty street. Another few steps and Raphael takes a left into a poorly lit alleyway. He’s only taking a shortcut to the Institute. He and Simon could both run quicker than this but he sees no rush, and clearly Simon doesn’t either since he hasn’t suggested anything.

“Wait, you and Magnus have done cases? Like undercover?” Simon questions, the thought seeming to entertain him. Raphael only turns to glimpse at him. “That’s really cool. It’s like you’re an undercover agent… or more like a mercenary for hire, but no deaths. Or at least I don’t think you killed anybody. But if it was for the mission-”

Raphael sighs as they make it out of the alleyway, now headed towards the right. “Simon, I haven’t killed anyone on one of these missions. It’s not exactly a like I’m being hired either. The Clave has this ideal of good citizenship. If you do favors for the Clave then they leave you alone for awhile. But we do get paid so that’s nice.”

“Special Agent Santiago,” Simon starts teasingly, “with his partner Magnus Bane. A vampire and a warlock fighting crime. Man, what a show that would be.”

“It’d be a shit show.” Raphael shoots back, his eyes forward. The Institute is in sight now. “Let’s go.” He says before he sprints towards the Institute. Simon follows after, arriving one second after him.

Outside stand Jace and Clary, who were having a conversation when Simon and Raphael stop in front of them. They grow silent until they notice that it’s the pair.

“Hey, guys,” Clary greets with a growing smile.

“Hey!” Simon greets excitedly, saddling up next to Clary’s side. It’s instantaneous that the two break into conversation, turning around to leave both Jace and Raphael as they walk into the Institute.

There’s a moment of silence between both Raphael and Jace, the two sizing one another up. There not friends nor enemies, but they definitely don’t like each other.

“Wayland,” Santiago says, giving the Shadowhunter a tilt of the head.

“Santiago,” Jace says in response, now turning around and headed towards the Institute.

Raphael follows behind Jace calmly, but when the two turn towards the doors they find both Clary and Simon waiting for them at the entrance.

“They’re going to have to grow to like each other whether they like it or not,” Clary’s saying just as Jace and Raphael make it up the stairs.

The comment captures Jace’s interest, a cocky smirk quirking up in the corner of his mouth. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, no one,” Clary says lightly, turning around to flash Jace a bright smile. She’s clearly trying to brush off her words, and usually Jace would keep pushing but he’ll let it slide this time.

“ _Sure_ ,” Jace drawls as he pulls the doors to the Institute open. He steps aside as he allows everyone inside. Once they’re all safely inside the Institute, he swings the doors shut and closes them with a tight click.

The Institute stands like an unwavering force, bright, bustling with side conversations, people walking to and fro. The action they’ve got going on in the Institute seems to be ongoing, which is why Jace and Clary walk past the other Shadowhunters and head straight for the meeting room down the hall.

“Alright, you guys can follow us.” Jace informs them as he turns further into the building. He then stops as if he remembered something, turning towards Simon with a grin. He stops to turn towards Clary, assessing her. Then he turns back to Simon. “By the way, nice PJs, you two.”

Clary hears the comment and her eyes move to take in Simon’s appearance. She’s immediately grinning. “Oh my gosh! Love the pants! But I think mine are way better.” She’s then putting her leg out to show her pajama bottoms. They’re black with pink kittens across them

Simon grins at the compliment, stepping after both Clary and Jace. “I think we should definitely have a pajama party. How fun would that be?”

Clary’s gasping at the idea, brows shooting up in excitement. “Simon, that is a _great_ idea.”

“I mean, I was trying to get Raphael to join me but I don’t think he owns a pair of pajamas. He might sleep in a suit. But, anyway, Raphael and I had _the Notebook_ in and a comfy spot on the couch when you guys called.”

Raphael and Simon follow after, now at each other’s sides. Simon takes this moment to turn his gaze towards the other, flashing him a friendly smile. Within seconds, he’s looking away again, back to Clary.

“Man, I really have to watch that movie again. Maybe I can convince Isabelle to have a pajama party with me.” Clary comments, her tone going distant as she thinks about it.

“Yeah, she’ll probably even wear pajamas.” Simon says this as if it’s an accusation, turning to give Raphael a pointed look.

“It’s barely ten o’clock. The night’s just started and you want me in pajamas already.” Raphael explains exasperatedly.

“That’s a natural thing to do, Raphael. Some people spend their entire day, or in our case night, in PJs. It’s the best thing to do.” Simon explains, his hands out in front of him as he talks.

Clary turns around to nod her head agreement. “He’s not kidding. Seriously Simon, the more you talk about this the more you make me miss our pajama Saturday’s.”

“Let’s start them up again!” Simon suggests. “We can try and get everyone in on them. Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Raphael. The gang will get together, wear pajamas and watched movies. We won’t feel like losers now since it won’t just be the two of us eating a bunch of pizza and ice cream.” Simon chuckles at the memory. “I’m sure there will be times when we’ll be busy but that’s understandable.”

Clary turns to Simon once again, a sparkle of excitement in her eye. “This is the best idea yet. I can’t wait. We’ll have to set a Saturday.”

“Alright,” Jace breathes agitatedly, turning around now that they’ve reached the meeting room door. “Enough talk of pajama parties and time to get down to the reason we’re all here.”

Clary frowns as she reaches for the knob and makes her way into the room. Simon follows after her, followed by Raphael.

Raphael seems to relax at Jace’s words. “Thank God,” Raphael breathes.

At the comment, Jace chuckles behind him.

But they make their way around the table, taking their seats where there are free chairs. Isabelle and Magnus were on one side already while Alec stood at the front. Jace walks around the other side to take the free seat next to Isabelle. This leaves three empty seats on the one side so Clary, Simon, and Raphael all take their places.

“Thanks for joining us,” Alec’s professional as he starts his presentation. He’s working with a piece of technology in his hand, no doubt preparing a visual aid for them.

“Nice pajamas,” Isabelle comments with a smirk, her eyes darting between Clary and Simon. “You two are adorable with your kitty and turtle PJs.”

“Aren’t they though?” Jace adds in, his tone just as mocking as Isabelle’s.

Clary and Simon suddenly feel as if they’re getting picked on. They turn to one another, sharing a conversation with a simple glance.

“If you two are done, we can carry on with the briefing.” Alec says warningly, lifting his brows at both Jace and Isabelle. It’s his small way of telling them to cut the teasing, for Clary and Simon’s sake as well as his. They need to get this started.

“Alright, what’s this about?” Raphael asks, annoyance already seeping into his tone.

“A few months ago, you two were undergoing a mission for the Clave. A warlock in Magnus’s territory was selling drugs to other Downworlders, some that happened to be in Raphael’s clan. Since the Clave saw you two as influential characters in the Downworld, they asked for your help and you agreed.” Alec’s explaining. His words are smooth as he talks, as if he’s read these over and over to memorize them. But that’s just Alec. He’s good with words… when it comes to business.

“We remember,” Magnus answers cockily, moving to lean forwards as Alec talks. He seems as if he’s on edge. Maybe there’s an argument going on between him and Alec… “Why do _we_ have to be here?”

At Magnus’s comment, Raphael’s gaze snaps over to the warlock. By the phone call he had assumed that Magnus knew why they were summoned to the Institute. Clearly he knew just about as much as Raphael.

Alec steps forward, now all business as he swipes his hand and a frozen image pops up on the screen. It’s coming from a club, where the camera is perched above the dance floor. It provides a good view of the dancers along with anyone who walks along the edges. Simon would guess there’s more footage somewhere but they’re showing this shot for a reason.

“Okay, so about four months ago, the demon behind this operatino enlisted the help of a young warlock. The young warlock was a regular at the bar Pandemonium. From there, the warlock was dealing out a drug in potion form to other Downworlders, even Mundanes. That warlock was taken into custody, but now there’s someone out selling the drug again. Our objective is to find out who.” Alec explains, turning around with his arms crossed. He nods towards the board where the image stays frozen.

“This is the only footage we’ve got of the warlock making a deal.” He then turns around, pressing once on the screen and the footage begins to play. “We believe the man she’s with is the new dealer.”

The five watch the screen carefully, Alec staying close to the screen to point out their target. There’s a few seconds when there’s a movement in the lower left screen that catches their eye. Simon’s the one who feels the sinking feeling of revelation sit in. He glimpses over to his friend to find Clary looking back, the two having the same realization.

The movement he catches on camera is him and Clary from their extravagant weekend a few months back. The night that the two can’t remember.

Meanwhile, those in the room don’t seem to catch on. They’re focused, waiting for the actual target to walk onto screen.

“Is that…” Clary mouths, motioning towards the screen with a tilt of her head.

Simon nods speedily, giving her a worried look. The two turn back to watch the footage, hoping they go unnoticed.

A few moments later, Alec steps forward to point someone out on the screen. “Here Raphael is. Magnus is upstairs.” He informs.

And Simon’s mouth all but drops as he watches Clary leave his side. He’s stepping away from the dance floor in the video, but steps straight in Raphael’s path. The two collide.

But this is when Alec points out the target. He lifts his finger behind Raphael and Simon, pointing out a dark figure. It’s a woman wearing an elegant, short black dress for the occasion. Her hair is tied back and braided, but it’s long, drooping down her back.

“This is the warlock selling the drug. She nearly caught sight of Raphael but thanks to this clumsy mundane, his cover wasn’t blown.” Alec explains as he watches the sight unfold.

Simon feels dread settle into his body as he watches him and Raphael. His clan leader had caught him suavely, but now they stare at one another. Simon can words being shared between them, but then Simon’s leaning forward and captures Raphael’s lips in a strong lip lock.

“Oh, shit,” Simon breathes, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth embarrassedly.

Clary’s not helping, following his words up with a laugh of disbelief.

Behind the two, the woman steps out of the club, a man following behind her. He looks like a bodyguard.

But the video comes to a close as Raphael and Simon detach from one another. There’s only a minute that they stay together, which it seems clear that Raphael’s just trying to help Simon stand on his feet. But then he steps away and is eyes dart to where the woman just left.

Raphael pushes through the crowd, headed after the warlock.

Simon’s left standing with a dazed expression on his face on tape, which Simon suddenly feels the need to curse this high-definition security footage. Clary’s then coming up to him and places her head on his shoulder. They share a few words and then move towards the exit.

But the video cuts off there.

Alec turns towards the Clary and Simon with his brows knitted in question. “What were you laughing about?”

Simon opens his mouth, a lie hanging on the tip of his tongue. Clary lets out an indistinct noise to shrug it off. But it’s Isabelle who answers.

“Looks like our little clumsy mundane happens to be in our presence.” Isabelle’s knowing smirk is infuriatingly kind. Simon _really_ wishes he was a better liar.

“Wait, Simon was in there?” Jace questions, turning his gaze over to Isabelle.

“Simon _and_ Clary. When they were just little mundanes. Didn’t you see them dancing? And I must say, I’m really impressed. You both really know how to dance. Especially Clary.” She giggles, her tone nothing but genuine.

“Play it back,” Jace says, waving his hand at Alec.

Alec narrows his eyes, curious to see this as well. He starts the footage over and lets it play from the beginning. Once Simon’s and Clary’s heads are seen from the side, Isabelle points.

“There they are,” she notions towards the corner of the dance floor where Simon’s brown curls and Clary’s red curls are seen.

And it really is torture to watch yourself dance drunkenly, although it takes a little pressure off to have your best friend in the same state. The worst part, past the torture, is that neither remember this night… and were frankly hoping it’d stay that way.

Alec pauses the video when Clary leaves the dance floor and Simon’s falling into Raphael’s arms. He turns towards the two with a quirked brow, prepared to interrogate the both of them.

“What were you two doing there that night?” He says brusquely, holding no kindness. This is work for him now, especially since Simon and Clary have already been involved.

Clary and Simon share another look, wondering if their truthful answer will sound as truthful to the Shadowhunters. It’s Clary who sighs and turns towards them with embarrassment in her eyes.

“Well, for the obvious reason. Drink and dance, have fun. But if you need more information we don’t remember…” She trails off, allowing the necessary time for that information to set in.

Alec doesn’t hesitate to press further, getting even more puzzled. “Why don’t you remember-”

“Alec, they were drinking.” Isabelle explains as if she’s exhausted. She gives her a brother a look as if to say “duh.”

“A lot.” Simon adds on quietly, which only causes Alec and Jace to turn their eyes on him.

“You really don’t remember a thing?” Jace’s voice is polite but it’s clear it’s hard for him to believe that. He must have never had a drink before or have never been in such a state of drunkenness.

“That’s kind of how tequila works.” Simon clips defensively, feeling his hand stand on edge from embarrassment. It’s the new version of a blush, he’s come to find out. It’s like goosebumps.

“And vodka…” Clary trails off. “Look, we had a lot to drink and that night is a complete black out. We were already pretty drunk when we got there. The next morning it was a blank. It’s like someone wiped our memories.” She explains.

But the explanation causes Alec and Jace to share a glance.  Clary notices the stare and sighs. “I highly doubt someone wiped our memories, guys.”

“There’s always a possibility.” Jace tells her, giving her a look that says she should know that by now.

“Yeah, but I’m telling you it was the tequila.” Clary continues, not leaving room for any argument.  

“Definitely the tequila,” Magnus adds on, turning his gaze over to give Clary a wink. “If you’re drinking tequila you’re trying to have drunk fun without suffering the embarrassing memories the next morning.”

Simon than turns towards Raphael as a question blossoms in his mind. He’s never one to keep himself silent, not by choice. He just has no control over his words. They seem to formulate in his mind and float right out of his mouth. He’s the walking definition of no filter.

“Why didn’t you tell me I did that?” Simon inquires with his voice hushed, although those around the table can all hear him. He’s really glad that Magnus starts in on a conversation with Alec and Clary’s starting a conversation with Isabelle and Jace. They’re starting to divulge plans about the mission and how they all think it would go down best. It’s their way of giving Simon and Raphael more privacy.

Raphael drags his gaze over to Simon like he does anytime Simon asks him a question he doesn’t want to answer. He makes it such a chore and acts as if Simon’s pulling the answer from him with brute force. When his dark eyes land on Simon’s face, Simon thinks he already knows the answer.

“Oh, did you not know it was me?” Simon starts, his shoulders slumping and his tone turning softer.

Raphael rolls his eyes as he answers Simon. “I was pretty sure it was you.” Raphael answers, but Simon only looks more confused at that. He sighs and continues his explanation. “Your face was familiar. After awhile I started to think it was you at the club but I couldn’t be positive, that is until now. At the time I was focused on catching a drug dealer so I used you to my advantage and then left.”

Simon gives Raphael a narrowed stare, his head dropping at Raphael’s words. “Really?” He deadpans.

“It’s not like you told me your name before he kissed me.” Raphael shoots back, a smirk growing on his lips. “I guess I just have that affect on people.”

“Raphael, you’re a vampire. You literally can make people become attracted to you.” Simon shoots back, shaking his head, unconvinced.

“Yeah,” Raphael breathes, leaning forward as he whispers his next words, “but didn’t have to on you.” The way he pulls back with a glint in his eye is enough to leave Simon breathless.

“I guess the alcohol did the work for you,” Simon argues. This is now turning into a matter of pride. “But I can’t believe I just… kissed a random stranger.’

“You didn’t… not exactly. It was probably almost an hour before you kissed me. I was up at the bar and you stood next to me. You kept staring at me so I-”

“Let me guess, gave me your signature intimidating glare?” Simon jokes.

“I looked at you,” Raphael continues, giving Simon a warning look. “Next thing I knew you weren’t able to speak anything coherent. All you were able to say is the drink you ordered from the bartender.” At the memory, Raphael purses his lips to hold back a smirk. “Which only caused you to blush from head to toe.”

“Yeah, Simon seriously can’t form words when he’s drunk. It’s like he makes up his own language,” Clary interjects, but then she remembers that she’s not supposed to be listening. When Simon turns to her slowly, she gives him an apologetic look.

“Wait,” Isabelle’s now joining in, her voice scrunched in minor confusion. “Why would his drink order cause him to blush?”

“Mundane drinks have really… dirty names.” Clary explains, a laugh following after. “Y’know, if you’ve ever heard of a Sex On the Beach.”

“Oh!” Isabelle coos, nodding. “Yeah, I’ve heard of that one. What one did Simon order?”

Simon turns towards Raphael, his mouth unhinging as he wants to tell Raphael not to talk. But for some reason nothing comes out of his mouth. It’s Raphael who smirks and ducks his head, chuckling.

“Nothing important.” Raphael comments, now turning his attention away from the others to Magnus. “Are we going to get started on this or sit around talking some more?” He says snidely, turning to Alec with a mean smile.

Alec can’t help but sigh as he turns back to his devices. With a flick of the wrist, the screen turns off, showing nothing but blackness now. “Everyone, suit up. Get the weapons you need. Magnus, Raphael, and Simon, if you wouldn’t mind waiting for us at the entrance…” Alec lets himself trail off, his voice tilting up in an offer.

The two Downworlders share a glance and then nod in unison. They get up from their seats, Raphael stepping in the front. Magnus takes up the rear, following closely behind his vampire friend.

Magnus is situating the button his jacket as he flashes Alec a grin. “We’ll be waiting.”

Alec watches the warlock walk out of the room, eyes trailing after him hungrily. He can’t seem to take his eyes off of Magnus’s form, taking in everything about him. The way his hips sway as he walks, or the way he’s got on tighter clothes than usual today.

“Alec,” Izzy snaps her fingers as she and Simon walk past him, now gathering his attention. “Time to go.” She instructs with a grin on her face as she makes her way to the weapons room.

Simon detaches from Izzy, making his way to the front entrance slowly. He’s really taking his time considering he doesn’t want to be the third wheel to Magnus and Raphael’s get together. Plus he may or may not be avoiding Raphael considering the footage he just saw.

“Right,” Alec agrees, now following behind Jace and Clary

 

 

“Going under cover with you is always a pleasure, Magnus.” Raphael jokes, letting the innuendo fill the air.

Magnus is the one who laughs, which makes Raphael smile proudly. “God, I wish you would joke more often. You’re marvelous at it.”

Simon hears the conversation, which is mild and just an update on each other’s lives. He stands off to the side, pretending to be interested in one of the screens presenting the grounds of the Institute. He narrows his eyes to try and appear more interested in his surroundings.

But then there’s heavy footsteps to his side. He lifts his gaze to find the Shadowhunters ready. They haven’t changed their clothes, with the exception of Clary, considering going to this whole shindig in pajamas isn’t the best… which as Simon thinking about his own situation.

The Shadowhunters come down the stairs like a group of models that are too comfortable in leather. But Clary’s moving to Simon’s side with a grin as the others start to go over details of the mission.

“So we’ve got our positions locked in. Jace and Isabelle are going to be ground support. I’m going to be the eyes, I’ll be placed on the second floor to watch. Magus, I need you to be you. Go around and see if you can get any information. Raphael, I need you as backup. If possible, try and get close to our target.” Alec than pauses, turning to both Clary and Simon with a small hint of a smirk. “Clary and Simon are our bait.”

Simon sputters at that, a brow quirking up. “Bait?”

“You guys know what it’s like to be drunk, clumsy mundanes better than anybody else here. We’ll see if you two can try and get the warlock to sell you something. Then we’ll have him caught in the act.” Alec explains with a grin. He then gives Simon a once over. “The pajamas won’t blend in too well…”

“Yeah…” Simon trails off embarrassedly, “I’ll make a stop at the DuMort-”

“No, we don’t have the time for that. There might be something around here-” Alec starts, but Magnus is stepping with a mischievous grin.

“I think I might have a few things for him to slip into. I can portal us to my place and have him turned into a handsome prince in no time.” Magnus’s eyes roam over Simon, his ideas already starting. “And besides, giving him a makeover will be fun.”

Alec seems hesitant when it comes to the idea but slowly nods. “Alright, we’ll meet outside of Pandemonium in the next thirty minutes.”

Magnus grins excitedly as he moves to the side to start opening a portal. “Perfect.”

The group all start moving in their respective directions. It’s Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Alec, and Raphael that head towards the exit, although Raphael doesn’t seem to be happy with the group he’s got stuck with. Simon peers over his shoulder, meeting Raphael’s gaze. He gives Raphael a nervous smile.

“Magnus?” Alec stops, now turning around as a thought pops through his head. “Keep in mind that Simon’s supposed to look… average. So no glitter.”

Magnus seems to deflate at the idea but rolls his eyes in agreement. The portal has no opened behind them, which means he takes one step back. “Okay, no glitter…” But by the look on his face he has more planned. He grabs Simon’s wrist and brings him towards the portal.

Within seconds, Magnus gives Alec a wink and then disappears within the portal. Simon’s gone as well, being tugged behind him without any warning.

The portal then swirls and circles shut.

With pursed lips, Alec turns around and faces the others. “Alright, lets get going.”


End file.
